Downfall's Rising
by Archangel of Revenge
Summary: Percy Jackson has been betrayed and labeled a traitor by Olympus. The Gods have turned the tables against themselves and the Final Prophecy has come. The Gods will fall and the 6th Age shall begin. Apocalypse is descending over the world and no one can stop it. But redemption is coming in the form of a dead hero. But is he still the same? Rated T and may go up. On HIATUS NO LONGER!
1. Betrayal and Prophecy

**Notes: Hey guys this is my very first story so don't be too critical. But you still can be, I'd actually appreciate it. Heck, go ahead with those potty mouths. A few important notes: **

**Extreme cliffhangers**

**Plot Twists**

**Crying**

**Light "smut" is what they call it (I think)**

**Surprises in every sentence**

**Cursing**

**Extremely long chapters**

**If you are allergic to any of those, don't read it. That and I don't want to be sued when a reader dies from an allergic reaction because he/she cried when Percy goes and – you get the idea. I'm very open to taking new ideas from readers. **

**P.S. - I don't own PJO, HoO, or anything Rick Riordan made. All of the OCs are mine. I think.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

_-Flashback—_

_After everything I've been through and done, after saving the world twice, after defeating the greatest enemies of Olympus and Rome, this is how they treat me._

_As an enemy and traitor._

_It all started a week ago. I was in New York City with Annabeth, Nico, and my newly discovered half-brother Louis. It was nothing that special, I mean it was just a simple visit to my mom. _

_"… __and that is how Percy misread the last Great Prophecy," my friend Nico said as he, Annabeth, and Louis were doubled over in laughter. I myself was not amused._

_"__Aw come on guys," I pouted, "what the Hades was that for?"_

_Annabeth suddenly looked at me with a sly grin. "That was for all those pranks you pulled on me with the Stoll twins. In fact, hey guys did I tell you about the time –" As she spoke, a sudden roar boomed throughout the city._

_I looked towards Nico and Annabeth, their faces paler than Hades himself. I had disturbing thoughts on whom the roar came from. "Don't tell me, it's…"_

_"__Kronos," they replied as they said it for me. I looked towards my half-brother Louis, but he was on the ground, having fainted at the mention of Kronos._

_"__Well then guys," I said turning to Nico and Annabeth, "It's time to send this monster back to the depths of Tartarus." Without waiting for a reply, I pulled out Riptide and screamed a battle cry and began running towards Kronos._

_-30 Minutes Later—_

_Nico and Annabeth ended up being knocked out pretty quickly. Their injuries weren't too severe however, so I laid them up against an abandoned car. Louis woke up in the middle of my battle and rushed in with his own sword to help me. Kronos just swatted him away and he hit a lamppost in his back area. I could have sworn I heard several cracks. _

_That did it for me. No one hurts my siblings. I charged at Kronos and used my powers to summon thousands of gallons of New York City sewage to blast at him. By the way, don't even go near the gutters in NYC. It smells even worse than the time when Ares forgot to put on deodorant. Anyways long story short Kronos won't be back for a while._

_As I sat on the curb catching my breath, I heard a crowd of campers and Chiron running towards the site of our battle. As I was about to say, "I killed Kronos again," Louis interrupted me._

_"__Hey Chiron, I killed Kronos all by myself! Percy, my so-called 'brother and great hero' forced me to battle him as he stood by and watched! And every time I got hit, he would yell at me and, and… stab a mortal."_

_If metaphors were actually true, my jaw would have broken through the pavement and not stop until it hit Tartarus. I was completely speechless. Chiron and the other campers gasped and glared at me with a look so intense it probably would have rivaled Apollo's teeth when he smiles._

_"__I am extremely disappointed in you Percy. You know much better than that. And he is even your own half-brother. Not only that, but you killed several mortals." I was confused until I saw the bodies of several mortals surrounding me. "Due to seriousness of this, I must inform your father of this," Chiron spat out._

_I was dumbfounded. Louis had only been here for less than a week, yet everyone believed him. Despite being at Camp Half-Blood for 4 years, no one trusted me. Even my best friends Thalia and Nico looked at me with disgust. And Annabeth – Annabeth my girlfriend, Wise Girl, my life – came up to my face and slapped it. Hard._

_"__Traitor!" she spat in my face, "Innocent Slayer!"_

_I was shell-shocked. At least until a flash of light signaled the arrival of the Olympian Gods._

_"__PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE ANCIENT LAWS AND YOUR OATH!" thundered a God. With that BS attitude and fact that there was lightning in the sky it was obvious it was Zeus. _

_Then my father stepped up to yell at me. "Perseus Jackson! I am ashamed to even call out your name! From this day forward, I hereby disown you!"_

_I felt the life drain out of me. My father who called me his favorite, shunned me away and disowned me from the House of Poseidon. I looked down in shame despite my innocence, although no one knew of it._

_Once again, Zeus started ranting again,_

_"__PERSEUS JACKSON! BECAUSE OF THE NATURE OF THE CRIMES YOU HAVE COMMITED, THE MAJORITY OF THE OLYMPIC COUNCIL HEREBY VOTES TO SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH! THESE MORTALS WILL HEAD TO ELYSIUM, BUT YOU SHALL FOREVER LANGUISH IN THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT!"_

_I looked up and saw the Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, and Hades' Helm raised up at me. In the moments before their combined blasts hit me, I gazed towards my traitor half-brother Louis. He had an evil grin on his face. It seemed to express joy that I would finally be rid of. _

_Somewhere in my body, I finally cracked from the realizations. "I swear by the River Styx that vengeance will come," I thought mentally. Thunder clapped in the background as 3 massive waves of energy overwhelmed my body, sending me to my death. Surprisingly I didn't feel much pain._

_-End Flashback—_

**Artemis P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. Perseus Jackson, savior of the world twice over, was gone for good. I along with Hestia, Hermes, and Apollo voted against putting him to death. Of course it wasn't enough. _"Strangely enough, I seem to miss him. A lot. Like I almost love him, but of course I don't. I think," _I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by the Gods and campers congratulating that traitor half-brother Louis for exposing the "traitor". I yearned to speak out against it, but that would only earn a banishment from Zeus. Suddenly, massive thunderclouds appeared overhead and my brother Apollo's eyes glowed an intense green, earning gasps from those present. I saw another source of green light and saw the Oracle, that Rachel Elizabeth Dare, also glowing green eyes. They began to speak.

_Listen to me, those who are wise_

_This is the Final Prophecy, the last of my cries_

_The Forgotten One will rise_

_The one who will be known as the Archangel, whom Gods will despise_

_His rising shall reach the depths of Tartarus_

_Awakening those more powerful than Erebus_

_These unknown enemies awaken_

_From Pandora's Box, Hope will be taken_

_The Sixth Age shall begin_

_Olympus and its Gods destroyed from within_

_The dark ones will rule the world_

_Immense power, they will weld_

_However one God shall survive and fight_

_Towards the Archangel and its light_

_A once forbidden relationship_

_But the pieces will fall and click_

_Together, their love rises against all_

_For it is they who will answer the call_

_To protect the world or further the devastation_

_And the Seventh Age shall begin after their invasion_

_This shall be the Final Age_

_Already set are the rulers and their stage_

_Be warned Gods of Olympus_

_Thou shalt witness the tempest_

_Your destruction is imminent_

Rachel and Apollo fainted and slumped to the ground. Several minutes passed as every camper, God, and magical being gaped at what was just said. My father Zeus was the first to speak.

"It cannot be," he gasped. He looked at me and the rest of Gods, silently ordering us to head to Olympus. One by one each of the other Gods disappeared in flashes of light. I was confused at first, but I flashed to Olympus anyways.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Once the Gods left, the remaining demigods were thrown into chaos. The feelings were different, but all the same. Fear, confusion, and curiosity ran rampant among them.

"SILENCE!" shouted Chiron. All of the chaos stopped.

"Demigods," he said weakly, "The Final Prophecy has come. Apocalypse has woken."

**So yeah that ends Chapter 1. Feel free to criticize and use those potty mouths of yours.**


	2. Revelations

**Dang guys, I never thought my fanfic would get this much attention! Thanks for everything and keep on reviewing! I want your opinions!**

**Nico di Angelo P.O.V.**

Chiron called a camp-wide meeting to discuss the meaning of the so-called "Final Prophecy". Some people were screaming their heads off while others were silent. Despite these differences, they all related in some way: fear had taken over their minds.

"I said SILENCE!" yelled Chiron, and the campers fell completely silent. Huh. Chiron would never get this mad. The prophecy must be damn important if he yelled.

"As you all know, Apollo and Rachel Dare have announced the 'Final Prophecy'," he stated. "I am quite sure you are all confused as to the meaning of it. Therefore, the Gods have decrypted the true meeting of the Prophecy while they met in Olympus. Lady Athena has agreed to share it with us."

As he said those last few words, a bright flash of light blinded us all and as it wore off Athena was standing next to Chiron.

"Campers, we have decrypted the meaning of the Prophecy and you are not going to like it," Athena said sadly. _Well no dipshit Athena_, I thought. _It talked about the Sixth Age approaching._

"The situation is dire enough," she continued, "so I will have to put it towards you bluntly."

"Olympus is going to fall and the Gods will fade," she murmured. _What in Hade- hell?_ "An ancient evil that not even Hades knows (_My own father doesn't know?_) will rise and take over Olympus. Not only that, but the Sixth Age will start."

For a few seconds the campers stared at her in shock. Then the meeting turned into total chaos. If you want to know what it was like, imagine 150 teens who have dyslexia and ADHD, just finished drinking about three gallons of Kool-Aid each, and saw Kronos staring down at them. Then multiply that by Gaea and you have an idea of how intense the chaos was.

"Campers, get yourselves into order!" Chiron and Athena screamed. Of course with the chaos, you couldn't even see their mouths moving since everyone was running and flailing around.

Suddenly a massive flash went off along with a thunderclap so loud I lost my hearing for a few seconds. The chaos stopped immediately.

"Thank Zeus for his Master Bolt," Clarisse murmured.

"Alright," Athena said, "long story short, a long-lost hero will rise and be known as the Archangel, end the Sixth Age with help from a God the hero will be in a romance in, either destroy or save the world, and begin the Final Age, the Seventh."

Some murmuring began between the campers; I myself turned to Thalia and talked to her about it.

"Who do you think is gonna be the Archangel?" I whispered.

"For sure it won't be that traitor Percy Jackson," she spat.

Our conversation was interrupted by that Poseidon half-blood, Louis.

"Oh please," he scoffed, "you must have got it wrong it's gotta be a living hero. And that hero will be me!"

Laughter erupted around the campers as Annabeth shouted, "Oh please Louis, you're not a hero. I know you tricked all of us."

Complete silence.

"What in Hades are you talking about Chase?" he snorted as the ground slightly shook. "Your beloved Percy betrayed all of us, killed mortals, and is now dead for his actions!"

"I don't know how you tricked us," Annabeth replied, "but I saw that you were the one who killed the mortals. While Nico and I were knocked out, I woke up and saw you stabbing mortals before you got bitchslapped by Kronos." _And she just HAD to mention me being knocked out_, I muttered to myself.

"Oh yeah?" Louis said, sure of himself, "Prove it."

"Okay, just let me bring Lady Iris in."

**- Half an Hour Later -**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

_Thank Gods for Iris_, I thought. After Iris showed us what happened, Louis was flashed himself by the Gods. We were discussing about how he could have deceived us when Thalia screamed out.

"HOLY SHIT! PERCY IS D- D- DEAD!" she cried out before collapsing onto the ground. _Damn it, HOW IN HADES COULD WE FORGET?_

Everyone looked at me as I began sobbing. And they began sobbing with me.

"I- I- I said I hated him before he… was gone," I cried, "He died thinking everyone hated him when he was really innocent!"

I looked over to Chiron and Athena and noticed they were trying to hold back tears as they were discussing something.

**Athena P.O.V.**

"How could we not notice Chiron, "I murmured holding back tears, "How?

"I'm guessing Apollo had his sense of truth blocked," he quietly responded. "But how and who?"

"We know who it is Chiron," I sobbed, finally letting tears run, "I didn't tell the campers because they are scared enough already."

"Who?" he begged, "Who?"

"The secret brother of Order and Chaos," I whispered, "Apocalypse. He has risen from the depths of the Void to take us down."

**Percy P.O.V.**

As I opened my eyes, I felt like I was floating. Like WTF, I've been to Tartarus and the Fields of Punishment before and I know you don't float when you arrive. I looked around and noticed a man standing next to me.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson. Good to see you've joined the land of the living!" _Gods I'm starving. Can he choose a better time to be ironic? And who is he anyways? _I thought.

"Um, thanks I guess, but who are you?" I asked.

"I am Chaos."

Wow. _The_ _Creator_ is talking to me? "Oh um, I'm Percy Jackson. Do you have any food?"

*cue facepalm meme*

"It's great to finally meet you," he said, trying not to laugh, "I have to make this quick however. I am here to present you with two choices Perseus. The first, you can choose to follow through with the Olympians' punishment and decompose in Tartarus, or you can follow me and be part of my Guardian Angels."

Being a Seaweed Brain, you know what I'm going to say.

"Uh I'll take the first one," I rushed. "WAIT WAIT WAIT!" I screamed as Chaos slowly raised his hand at me. _Looks like Annabe- they were right I am a Seaweed Brain_, I screamed at myself.

Chaos doubled over laughing and sputtering. "Ah this will never get old when you join me."

"Ugh. Not a WORD to anyone," I muttered. "Oh, and I choose the second one."

"I thought you would Perseus," he said, straightening himself up. "Now just touch my hand and you'll join me."

**Unknown P.O.V.**

I watched as monster dust formed together to create some being. As it finished, I noticed it looked strangely like the Primordials Lord Chaos and Lord Order. It shared the features of both Immortals. It was eight feet tall, white eyes, black skin **(A/N: I'm not trying to be racist here.)**, and looked feminine yet masculine at the same time.

Suddenly my mind was overwhelmed as the strange being raised his arms to his sides and spoke into my mind and probably those of other monsters in the Void.

_"__I have risen. Apocalypse is coming."_

**That cliffhanger tho lololol. So don't forget you can submit ideas which I will give credit for if I use them. And shoutout to Percy Daniel Jackson: Woohoo good to see another fanboy around here!**

**So if I were hypothetically going to put Percy in a relationship, who should I do it with?**

**Artemis (Pertemis): 0**

**Zoe Nightshade (Perzoe): 0**

**Annabeth Chase (Percabeth) (ugh): 0**

**Nico di Angelo (Pico [Boku no Pico anyone?]): 0**

**Voting goes on until Chapter Six is published! Choose wisely!**


	3. Archangel Rising

**Hola mis amigos! So yeah don't forget to vote for which relationship I'll put in Downfall!**

**Due to Popular Demand I have decided to add more interesting ships!**

**Pertemis: 6 votes**

**Perzoe: 4 votes**

**Percabeth (ew): 0 votes**

**Pico: 1 votes**

**Artemis x Annabeth (ew) x Zoe x Percy: 1 vote (dafuq)**

**Percy x OC: 0 votes**

**Percy x Hestia: 0 votes**

**Percy x Jason: 0 votes**

**Percy x Travis and Connor Stoll: 0 votes**

**Percy x Himself: 0 votes**

**Percy x Sally Jackson: 0 votes**

**Well looks like 10 people want virgin sex, 1 person wants a gay relationship, and 1 person wants an orgy.**

**So yeah thanks again for reading, following, reviewing, favoring, and all that other stuff. I know it's a generic 'OMG WE KILLED PERCY', 'HEY YO I AM DA SAVIOR OF DA WORLD EVEN THO Y'ALL KILLED ME', 'LOOK AT ME PRISSIES, IMA ANGEL OF KRONOS' kind of betrayal fanfiction. But of course I'm adding some twists to it. I mean you never know, Percy might actually – okay now is not the time for spoilers. **

**Oh and I don't own any of this stuff that's owned by Ol' Uncle Ricky, except OCs which I still have to create.**

**_-Two days after the betrayal-_**

**Reyna P.O.V.**

"Dammit Reyna, you just _had_ to become a god," Jason said, spitting out golden ichor after I knocked him to the ground.

I smiled. "Oh come on Jason, you're a god too you know. It's just that you're a clumsy one."

"Ugh," he muttered. "At least I'm not the one tried to get in –"

"Shut it Jason," I said sternly, before breaking into laughter with Jason.

We both took our stances with our swords and were going to fight when we were interrupted by Octavian, that little S.O.B.

"So Reyna, did you hear the news?" he asked. Judging by the grin that looked as if it would split his face any second, I'm guessing that his stuffed animals finally gave him a prophecy for the first time in his miserable life.

"What happened, your beloved stuffed animals finally gave you a real prophecy?" Jason mocked. I couldn't help it but snicker along with him.

"How did in Jupiter's name did you know?" Octavian looked completely shocked, both figuratively and physically as a thunderbolt struck the ground near him.

"Lucky guess, I guess," I murmured. But as usual he wasn't done yet.

"That's just part of the good news," he said as he started grinning, "But even better, that _ahem_ Perseus Jackson was banished to Tartarus." What the hell? Jason's and my shock was clearly evident in our eyes.

"What do you mean, banished to Tartarus?" I replied. "Surely _Percy_," I said putting emphasis on his name, "wouldn't do anything that bad to get that sort of punishment?"

"Oh I heard it from that resurrected girl Hazel who heard it from that death boy Nico. Apparently that sea god's spawn was betrayed by his own half-brother and was punished. When they found out he lied, it was too late. In fact the Gods were so mad they zapped him, _permanently_," he replied with clear disgust at the fact Percy's half-brother was dead. Knowing Octavian, he probably wanted to make the traitor a hero here.

"First of all Octavian, shut up about the Greek demigods," I fumed. "They may not be Roman but they still saved the world. Second of all, I'm going take that bitch-ass attitude of yours and spray it with Febreeze, because the way it's going right now, they can smell the stench of it all the way in Tartarus."

I looked over to Jason and saw he was pretty much pissing his pants trying not to laugh. Before I burst out laughing, I finished my rant with, "Oh and that shipment of Teletubbies that went missing? The Mars kids are using them for target practice."

Octavian screamed like a little girl and ran towards the Fields of Mars, leaving Jason and me rolling on the ground laughing.

**-10 Minutes Later….-**

After ten minutes Jason and I were still laughing from my rant. I unconsciously went through my conversation with Octavian, and realized the horrible truth.

"My Gods Jason," I murmured, getting up off the ground, "Percy Jackson is dead, and here we are on the ground laughing."

"Dii te perdant Tartari," Jason cursed. I looked at him in shock as massive thunderclouds and lightning swirled over the camp.

"What the fuck did you do Jason?" I cried out. He had a look of realization at what he just said.

"Paenitet te offendi," he muttered, and the clouds dispersed. "Sorry about that Reyna, couldn't help it," he gave with an innocent look in our face.

_Gods,_ I thought dreamily as I stared at him, _he might be an idiot sometimes but he is still a cute and funny boyfriend_. **(A/N: I might not have too many OCs but I have a flotilla of ships that need to unload someday.)**

"Jason," I said as I snapped back to reality, "call together the senators and the Legion. We're having an emergency meeting in a few hours."

"Yes, I shall do your will your Majesty," he mocked. Even going as to bow at my feet.

"Cut to it Grace," I snapped.

"Ok, ok, jeez someone's a bit cranky today," he murmured while backing away slowly.

**Percy P.O.V.**

As I touched the hand of Chaos, I closed my eyes and felt a tingling sensation. As I opened them, I expected to be in some massive throne room or in a great city. Instead, I found myself in a smelly, barely lighted hallway that looked like the inside of some Freddy Kruger movie.

I noticed Chaos was gone but my gut instinct told me to walk to the end of the hallway. Suddenly my mind was overwhelmed by a mysterious force.

_Perseus, I know it seems strange but just follow the hallway. It will lead you to the place where you will be anointed as one of my angels._ Chaos, I realized.

As I walked through, I started getting thoughts about how I ended up here. Memories began flooding back, memories that I thought had been locked away.

Watching my mom supposedly die, holding the sky, getting blasted out of Mt. St. Helens, taking a dip in the Styx, seeing Luke sacrifice himself, watching myself get betrayed – I bent over in pain at the last memory. Up until now I had forgotten why I ended up here, with Chaos of all places. The pain hurt me as if I were drinking from the Styx itself.

A faint light appeared at the end of the tunnel, signaling my time had come to be anointed.

_Perseus Jackson,_ Chaos mentally murmured, _you must be willing to remember these memories. To learn from them. To look back at how you became a great hero. Otherwise, it would not be worth anointing you as a Guardian Angel._

I staggered in surprise. To remember my pain, to keep them close to me for who knows how long? I stopped in front of the light. I would either keep the memories and live with them, or forget them and lose my one chance.

I made my choice.

**Nico P.O.V.**

In the few days after Percy's… dismissal, the camp was mostly quiet. No one saw Annabeth leave her cabin, the Stolls weren't playing pranks (thank gods for that), and even more surprising Clarisse hasn't snapped at anyone.

Of course we still talked to each other, but they were mostly murmurs about what would happen.

If people thought that Annabeth was devastated, all you'd have to do is look at Chiron's face to see that he was completely heartbroken. It was understandable, considering Chiron was practically Percy's dad while he was at camp.

"Chiron," I whispered as I walked up to him. "Do you have any news?"

His eyes were glazed over as he turned to face me. "I'm afraid so. You already know about Chaos, correct?"

I nodded in agreement. Where was this going?

"Well how about his brother Chaos?" he continued.

"I've heard rumors, but I guess they're confirmed now."

"Have you heard any about the third brother?" What the hell? A third brother?

He noticed the dumbstruck look on my face and explained. "They have a third brother who is the youngest of them all. He is Apocalypse, God of the Omega, Destruction, and Armageddon. Contrary to popular belief, he is more powerful than even Chaos."

"There's no way," I muttered, "If he is more powerful, then how have we not known about Apocalypse?"

Chiron chuckled darkly. "Where there is power to create, there is always a power to destroy. We cannot see it, for we never know when it will come. Yet he has actually been recorded in the myths, Nico. It is only one instance, and few people know."

I went over the myths I knew about, and for sure there weren't any that were about the destruction of the world. "Which one Chiron? I can't think of any."

"The one time he appeared, he appeared as the Sword of Damocles. His being is always like that. He is imminent, ready to strike when the time comes. Yet he isn't there, but you know it may come at any time."

I nodded as I let the information fill my mind. "Wait, so how did you know he awoke?"

Chiron sighed. "Hades collapsed during the meeting in Olympus, the one held right after Percy d- d- died," he stuttered before letting a few tears fall out.

Gods I felt bad for him. "Chiron, I- I-"

He stopped sobbing and gave me a stern look. "I'm fine now young man. Anyways, w- when Hades collapsed, Poseidon ran up to him as Hades whispered 'Apocalypse has woken' before he blacked out."

"Do we at least know why?" I asked.

He looked away. "There are only rumors," he muttered, "but some of the Gods say that another celestial being woke up to counter Apocalypse. The power of its awakening somehow rebounded throughout the universe and woke up an already waking Apocalypse."

**Percy P.O.V.**

As I stepped towards the light, I became blinded and my surroundings shimmered and changed into a massive room, countering even the Olympic Throne Room.

_Now,_ Chaos mentally murmured, _just walk towards me._

I walked forward and as my eyesight was restored, I noticed I was in a large senatorial-like room. Upon the edges stood rows upon rows of seats with beings, mostly likely other anointed angels. The walls were the deepest shade of black, only rivaled by the magnificent diamond studded chandeliers hanging from the domed roof.

I stopped as I walked upon a small round podium. I knelt on one knee as I had a sudden urge to do so.

The air in front of me shimmered, and Chaos appeared along with two beings of the same height dressed up in full, Chaotic I guess you could say, military dress. Their uniforms almost looked like something imperial-istic, with long coats, short shoulder cape, a peaked officers cap, several golden designs, and to top it all off they had some simply badass swords strapped to their waists.

"These two angels are my top commanders, Marshal Seren Jaeger and Grand Admiral Connor Hunter. Those angels in the seats are my Chaotic Council." Chaos said. "As with all anointings, they will be your witnesses."

I grimaced at the mention of the second guy. It reminded me too much of the Stolls and the Hunters. I shook off the thought of them as I glanced up at the commanders.

Connor was male so I was relieved, although the serious look on his face turned me off. I was shocked to see that Seren was a female. _At least he isn't sexist,_ I thought. A mental grin crossed my mind. _A girl huh? Hopefully she's my age_.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Chaos boomed, "PERSEUS JACKSON!"

I looked up and he nodded at me.

"Do you swear to honorably serve the Chaotic Guardian Angels?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to uphold the rules and regulations of this organization in order to protect our interests and peace throughout the universe?"

"I do."

"Do you agree to undergo changes to your mortal body that may result in failure of the anointing?"

With some hesitation, I answered, "I do."

"Do you acknowledge that by becoming a Chaotic Angel, you cannot turn back?"

"I do."

"Finally, do you swear to remove all traces of your Greek heritage in order to be anointed into this new life?"

What? I thought I did enough by keeping all of memories with me, but forgetting the times I had with the people who were my family for four years? The same people who betrayed m – oh.

I looked up to Chaos and the two commanders who were impatiently waiting. Chaos was giving me a hopeful look that I would say the two words.

"I do."

Chaos looked up to the council and their murmuring stopped.

"If I may ask, does the Chaotic Council agree to this man's anointing?" he asked.

There was a loud cheer of approval throughout the council room, temporarily deafening me.

Chaos looked towards Seren and Connor and gave them a nod of approval. Suddenly two sets of pure white wings that made OCD look like Apollo when he was hitting on women **(A/N: Sorry about the cheesy joke, idk if it even made sense.) **popped out of their back. They walked up to me and put their hands on my forehead.

All of a sudden my head jerked back and relieved _every single_ painful memory I've experienced throughout my short lifetime.

Gabe Ugliano.

The Minotaur.

Holding the Sky.

The Labyrinth.

Getting hit by Kronos' scythe.

Training at Camp Jupiter.

Freeing Thanatos.

Going through Tartarus with… with… her.

My heart breaking when everyone betrayed me.

But with the passing of each memory, I felt raw power coursing through my veins. I became stronger and stronger. Gods, I even began glowing to top it all off.

Seren and Connor removed their hands and the memories faded. I thought it was all over until I saw Chaos with a smile on his face.

"My turn!" he grinned. _Oh boy_, I thought.

He raised up his arms and I felt immense pain course through my body, especially in my upper back. I let out a howl rivaling that of Lupa and her wolves as I felt something rip through my back. Even more power filled my body.

Finally it was over.

As my body's glow faded, I could finally see my arms, which had turned an extra shade tanner from the process. Suddenly I heard murmuring and gasps from around the council room. I looked up to Chaos and the commanders and there were shocked looks on their faces.

**Connor Hunter P.O.V.**

I knew that Perseus was a great hero, but never to this extent. I knew some bits and pieces of his accomplishments, but I never expected that he would be _the One_.

He looked up to Seren, Chaos, and I with a look of confusion. I glanced towards Chaos and gave a look that said, _You should tell him_.

He gave an imperceptible nod and walked up and kneeled in front of Perseus.

"Perseus Jackson," he began, "there is a legend speaking of a great hero who would become an even greater leader in the forces of Chaos. It was written by my father Alpha himself that this hero would bear the Wings of Omega and have powers greater than even myself, Chaos. He would be called Archangel."

Being the guy he is, Percy said, "Yeah, and um, how is this important?"

Chaos ignored him and continued on. "It is also said that when this hero joined the forces of Chaos, the energy produced would wake up a god even more powerful than the Primordials combined. And that is only the beginning of the Final Prophecy of the Oracle."

"Um, great story and all, but how does it relate to me?" asked Percy.

I looked at Seren and we both had looks of mentally facepalming ourselves.

Chaos began to speak but I interrupted him with, "What he is trying to convey Perseus, or should I say Archangel, is that YOU are that great hero. We originally knew you were a great hero, but never this great."

Seren stepped up. "Percy, we thought you would have normal white wings of the Angels, but you have the Wings of Omega. Compared to our wings, yours are black and seem to swirl like galaxies. They are slightly larger and if you truly are the Archangel, they have powers only he would have. And those wings are a helluva lot sexier than ours."

I looked in shock towards Seren and she had a barely noticeable grin. Oh Gods, she's only seen him for 10 minutes and now this?

Percy finally noticed he wings wings and movedmthem so he saw the tips of them.

"Oh, I see what you mean."

I could have sworn I heard groaning come from Chaos.

**Line Break, Olympic Throne Room**

"Are you sure we should go ahead with this?"

"The Council is very sure, Lord."

"By doing this, we will have ensured our survivability in this conflict. We will ensure the Final Prophecy will never be finalized."

"Just to make sure… raise your hands if you agree with this proposition."

…

…

…

"I see now. Artemis, go to Camp Half-Blood and escort them to Olympus."

"As you wish, milord."

**And that ends my longest chapter so far! I realize there are contradictions with the story and the Final Prophecy, but you'll see why next chapter. The Latin in Reyna's P.O.V. translated to "Damn you gods to Tartarus," and "Sorry for offending you".**

**Any suggestions for what I should add?**

**Oh, and don't forget voting for a Percy x ? relationship ends when Chapter 5 is published, sorry about the change but I don't want to draw this story out too long.**

**Also come on guys I was kind of expecting other reviews besides choices for my poll.**


	4. Roman Apocalypse

**Shoot me. I'm a bad writer. I promised I'd post on the 11****th****, but I forgot to bring my laptop with me so I couldn't. Then again, I DID say there was a 50/50 chance I would post.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been reading quite a few other fan fictions in my downtime and I think my writing will have slightly improved.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO for the 5****th**** time. Or any other references.**

**Cheers!**

**P.S. Most of the characters are around 19 years old by the end of this chapter. Their age will increase every time I put down a time lapse.**

**_Last Time on _**-Φ- **_Downfall's Rising…_**

_"__Are you sure we should go ahead with this?"_

_"__The Council is very sure, Lord."_

_"__By doing this, we will have ensured our survivability in this conflict. We will ensure the Final Prophecy will never be finalized."_

_"__Just to make sure… raise your hands if you agree with this proposition."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"__I see now. Artemis, go to Camp Half-Blood and escort them to Olympus."_

_"__As you wish, milord."_

**_-Chapter 4: Roman Apocalypse-_**

**_Annabeth P.O.V._**

It's only been a week since Percy… left us. But to the campers, it's as if a thousand years had passed. To me, an eternity. In the hours after his death, I didn't know if I could live without my Seaweed Brain. But I knew I had to be strong, for Percy's sake. He wouldn't want us to grieve for him for an eternity, but it's nearly impossible.

I walked up to Thalia, who was still performing her duties as a Hunter, but grief showed through them.

"Thals, do you ever think that… that we'll get over his death?"

It took her several moments to recollect. "I- I don't know Annabeth. But time comes and goes. You never know, we might actually forget about him altogether." Then she burst into tears.

"There, there, Thalia," I mumbled hugging her.

We had both been sitting there for about 20 minutes when something bright flashed next to us. I was confused and looked over to the source, and I realized who it was.

"Milady," Thalia murmured as she bowed in respect.

"Artemis? What are you doing here?" I asked.

She looked at us nervously, as if she was trying to cover up something. Finally she spoke.

"It's my father. He wishes to speak to Seven, plus Nico, Thalia, and the rest of the Cabin leaders."

Being the daughter of Athena and all, I asked, "Why does he want to speak to us? Why the other Cabin leaders? Are they already the-"

"Enough with the questions, _girl_. Everyone is already there. You two are the last needed. Come," she said with some obvious distaste in her voice. As quick as Artemis could turn a man into a jackalope, Thalia and I found ourselves in the Olympic Throne Room.

I glanced around and noticed Nico and the other Seven were here, as were the Cabin leaders. Suddenly, several bright flashes appeared as the Olympians appeared for this meeting.

We all bowed, and quickly came to attention as Zeus began.

"Well demigods, I am quite sure you know of the death of Perseus Jackson."

"No dip Sherlock, I was fucking there," muttered Thalia. Damn. Cursing against her dad, and in his throne room too!

"Watch your mouth young lady, I will let it slide this time," the King of the Gods grumbled.

"You should watch your dangle," Thalia retorted. "You should get a belt to keep it from sliding in and out all the time."

We all looked at Thalia in shock while the rest of the Olympians were bursting out in laughter, while Apollo and Hermes were on the ground laughing. I could have sworn I heard George and Martha laughing along.

_'__Tis a good meeting so far, _Martha laughed.

_Ah, I will remember this for sure,_ George giggled.

Zeus, on the other hand, was redder than the eyes of a son of Nyx. "As I was saying _before_ I was interrupted," he muttered, trying to regain his composure, "after the death of Perseus, the Council has decided to do something that has never been done before."

"We needed to convince the entirety of the Council so we could have a unanimous vote," continued Hera, who had stopped laughing. "We will be, in fact, making you all immortal."

"It should make up for the loss of Jackson," mumbled Mother, "but I need to check my statistics."

I couldn't tell the others' reactions, but I was startled. Not even a month had passed and Percy was being forgotten by the Gods. Heck, Seaweed Brain is being called a _statistic_ by my mother. But then I realized what Hera said. We would be made immortal, for gods' sake!

"I should remind you," Zeus said, "this is mandatory. Whether you like it or not, you WILL be made immortal. For the first time in our pantheon's history, we will ensure a prophecy will never happen."

The Seven and the cabin leaders gasped. Defying the Fates? Stopping a prophecy? Zeus had to be kidding!

"Lord Zeus," I said nervously. "Are you really trying to defy the Fates? I mean imagine the repercus-"

"I AM LORD ZEUS, THE MOST POWERFUL BEING ON THIS PLANET!" he screamed. "DO NOT DARE SPEAK OUT AGAINST ME!"

"Sorry," I muttered. _Not sorry_, I thought.

"If Father is finished ranting, can we please go on with the process?" Artemis stated impatiently.

Finally calmed down, "Yes, yes, our reason for being here," Zeus muttered. "Alright then. We, the Olympians Gods of Greece, do bless these demigods with immortality that they may use their powers for good, blah blah blah, we now turn you into gods, and there you go," he finished.

As he said those words, power rushed through our veins as ichor bled through our systems, replacing the blood that made us mortal.

I looked at Thalia, who looked back with nervousness. Despite my doubts, I hope this prophecy will never be fulfilled.

**Reyna P.O.V.**

I walked out of the Senate with a sad feeling. The Senate had just voted to cut off all ties with the Greeks and to declare war on them. That part was fine by me. The immortal being we were allying with made me sad. We were allying with a divinity that was highly obscure to us Romans. I felt the punishment was just enough for revenge against the death of Percy. Romans are famous for revenge.

I walked back towards the Barracks when my fellow Praetor Frank Zhang jogged up towards me.

"It was a hard decision Reyna, I know."

"Yes, I am glad that he was the only Greek I was friends with, otherwise I would kill myself for killing my Greek friends."

"And Percy, well, he was going to be my Best Man for when I finally get the guts to propose to Hazel," Frank muttered sadly.

"Ah yes, Hazel," I said steering the subject of the conversation. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing pretty fine I guess." Frank paused for a moment. "How will we inform the Greeks of the war declaration?"

"We will send an Arcus Message **(Roman Equivalent of Iris) **to them from my office. You will be helping me. Come."

**-15 Minutes Later—**

Frank flipped the coin into the mist. "Arcus, give me the leaders of Camp Half-Blood." The mist shimmered slowly until the face of Annabeth, Thalia, and a few others came into view.

"Oh hi Reyna," Annabeth greeted, "why did you IM us?"

Ignoring the formality, I began, "Annabeth Chase, representative of Camp Half-Blood. Due to your recent actions pertaining to the death and loss of Perseus Jackson, we the Roman Senate do hereby declare war on the Greek demigods."

Frank continued. "This Declaration of War has been approved by both Praetors and the Senate. We will only accept unconditional surrender or conditional surrender with the Romans in favor. We Romans are famous for revenge, and the Greeks will highly regret killing off one of Rome's greatest demigods."

The Greeks looked shocked, but one of them regained their composure and shouted, "How do you know you'll win and we'll lose?!"

I snorted loudly, but inside me I silently prayed to Bellona that our trump card would work. "Oh we know we will win. The god Apocalypsis is on our side."

A certain 'representative of Pluto' gasped in surprise and glared at us while his Greek allies looked confused. Looks like Apocalypsis is a force to be reckoned with if the Pluto spawn is scared.

"Goodbye and may the fortunes of war be upon us," I spat. I waved my hand through the mist and the Arcus Message dissipated.

I turned to Frank. "There is no turning back now. It is anyone's gamble now."

**Line Break**

**-Time Lapse, 1 Earth Year-**

Status of 3rd Greco-Roman Demigod War

**Romans:**

Demigod Losses: 100+

Other Casualties: 200+

Current Outcome: New Rome heavily damaged, Wolf House occupied, Romans in the Seven turned to Greek side, total loss of Roman Navy (one ship)

**Greeks:**

Demigod Losses: 150+

Other Casualties: 270+

Current Outcome: Camp Half-Blood damaged, Argo II lost, Empire State Building burning, contents of Bunker 9 either lost or captured, Camp Director Chiron reforming in Tartarus for the next two years

**Line Break**

**Percy P.O.V.**

It's been five Chaotic Years (pun intended) since I was inducted into the Chaotic Guardian Angels. After I was anointed, Chaos, Connor, and Seren took me aside and explained everything. I was on a planet made by Chaos himself called Reach. Me, Seren, and Connor are all adopted children of Chaos, and the anointing made me totally immortal like them, but powers don't come until I finish training. I'm the Prince and heir to the Universe while Seren and Connor are Chaos' lieutenants. The Angels are more of a military organization than a universal police force. Hades, they even had their own military anthem!

Despite my status, I still had to go train with Seren and Connor. Not that I didn't mind of course. If were to regain my glory on Earth, I had to become stronger. Even better, the three of us became the best of the best of friends. We were inseparable. When Connor was injured during an Angelic invasion of a nearby planet, we stayed by his side despite the fighting.

The training was totally different from that in CHB. The Angels liked to be pretty modern, so instead of swords, they used firearms. The memory of that revelation is still clear in my head.

_"__So Connor, when will we begin training?"_

_"__Once you get settled in, we'll start. Chaos recommended that your start with weapons training before anything else."_

_Knowing my difficulty with archery, I asked, "So could we start with archery? If Chaos hasn't already told you, I'm kind of bad at it." Bad? Well that's an understatement._

_He looked at me as if I just told him Artemis was my wife. "What the fuck are you talking about Perseus? Bows and swords?" he asked incredulously._

_"__Um yeah. Why, do you not know what they are?"_

_"__It's not that Perce," finally calling me something OTHER than Perseus. "The Gods must be very power-hungry to prevent you from using celestial bronze bullets."_

_"__It's more like Zeus that's… did you say bullets?"_

_"__Hell yeah I did," he said grinning. He flung something shiny up into the air and I caught it, revealing it to be a bullet. I couldn't tell what kind of metal it was though. "That, Percy, is a bullet made out of a mix of Angelic Platinum and a secondary mix of depleted uranium and titanium alloys. The platinum is mainly for beings of any Pantheon while the secondary mix is for any mortal."_

_I was totally dumbstruck. If only the damned gods had given this to us, we might have actually won the War of the 2__nd__ Titanomachy much quicker. "Wow," was the only word I could say to Connor._

_Apparently I had that look on my face, cause Connor started chuckling at me. Meanwhile Seren, who had been silently stalking us for no apparent reason, came up to us smiling. "And it's not only limited to firearms, Percy."_

So yeah, even though I'm absolutely horrible at archery I am somehow supposedly the number one sharpshooter in the entire Angelic Corps, the other name for the Guardian Angels.

Today is going to be my testing day. Chaos, the lieutenants, and the Angelic High Command will finally see what level I will enter in the Corps.

I walked onto the firing range and everyone was there in full military dress. I was especially happy Chaos was there since he was busy all the time, being the Creator and all, and couldn't converse with me a lot.

"Hey Dad!" I exclaimed with a grin on my face.

He looked at me with humorous disapproval. "Perseus, you know my original form is a female, right?" Everyone on the range began snickering and I turned red.

"Yeah, sorry… Mom."

"Alright, lad, let's see your abilities now," piped up one of the Commanders.

"Right…" I went to the firing station and picked up my first weapon, an assault rifle.

"Son," Chaos started, "your first objective is to shoot as many targets as you can while wasting as little ammo. Headshots only. One magazine only. Forty targets." Forty targets with a 30 bullet magazine? How the Hades am I going to do this?

"Begin." The targets popped up and I began firing. After the first 4 bullets I began shooting in a steady rhythm along to a song I was whistling. I managed to overcome the problem of more targets by doing a "2 for 1 special" as Seren calls it. When I finished, more weapons appeared to me and I received more instructions.

After testing with seven different weapons, I had to test with the one weapon I absolutely dreaded. A sword.

I know it seems ironic, having been the best swordsman in Greek history since Achilles or Theseus or something. But swords reminded me too much about my past, something that still pains me and kept a secret from everyone except Chaos. Not even Seren and Connor know, and they're my best friends.

As I picked up the onyx-colored sword, I grimaced at the possibility of fighting with one. When I hefted it up, I felt Seren's hand on my shoulder. She bent over and whispered in my ear.

"Don't be afraid Percy, you can do it."

Those words gave me a bit of resolve and I charged at the simulation targets. Hopefully I wouldn't end up stabbing myself like I did last time.

**Line Break**

**Nico P.O.V.**

It's been a year since the war started. Camp Half-Blood is damaged, Olympus is burning, the Argo II crashed somewhere in Missouri, and worst of all Chiron is reforming in Tartarus. We've dealt some blows to the Romans but it is nothing compared to the losses we've sustained. Despite these blows, I still haven't revealed who Apocalypse was to my friends. They were terrified enough already. The Gods being the coward pricks they are haven't lifted a finger to help us, but still insist that the immortals at Camp come to Olympus each week for a war report meeting, one of which I'm actually in right now.

"By Gods' sake, where has Katie Gardner's demigod team been for the last three days?" Thalia shouted.

"No one knows," Annabeth responded, "but we fear they've been captured."

"Well why can't the damned Gods at least try to find her?" Thalia screamed glaring at the Gods.

Apollo sighed. "You know the Ancient Laws, campers. We are forbidden to interfere-"

Fuck it. Just FUCK IT. "Screw the Ancient Laws, Apollo. We demigods at least deserve the right to get _some_ help from you!" I blurt out.

"Damned greedy demigods," Zeus muttered, "Artemis on a hunt with the Hunters is already close to breaking them. Aren't you ever satisfied? We should have never – ARGHHHH!" he screamed.

We looked at Zeus in confusion, but then we looked down on his throne and spotted something shiny. There were _swords_ sticking upwards from the seat. I groaned.

"At least we know where Travis and Connor are," I muttered.

The meeting soon turned into chaos as Hermes appeared with news of more demigod losses. Everyone was screaming at each other and the Gods when the temperature dropped massively. Most of the lights went out with the exception of Hestia's hearth. Even then, it was dimming down. A few campers started muttering to themselves in fear while the Gods were looking at each other in confusion. Despite the darkness, we could feel the presence of someone or something nearby. One look at everyone else's faces and they could feel it too.

"Um guys?" someone muttered.

"We KNOW," we chorused.

Suddenly someone started chuckling. Loudly. Loudly as in that damned laugh from Call of Duty Zombies. I thought it was Hermes or Apollo laughing but their faces were frozen in fear.

I noticed a large shape in the direction I felt the strange presence. I saw two small silver lights which I assumed to be its eyes.

"Greetings."

**Chaos P.O.V.**

In the creepiest voice I could muster, I simply said, "Greetings," to the terrified Greeks. Ah it's great to screw around with them, especially my arrogant great grandson Zeus.

Several scared voices peeped out. "W-w-who are you?"

I chuckled. "If I was on the Roman side, then I'd be your worst nightmare. But since I'm on your side, I'll be your saving grace." I lifted my arm and clenched my fist, removing the darkness of the Throne Room and restoring the original temperature.

Despite, my god-like appearance being revealed to them, they still couldn't figure out who I was. And as usual that prick Zeus had to speak up.

"DO YOU DARE INTERRUPT AN OLYMPIC WAR MEETING?" he screeched.

"Shut it Zeus," I said raising my voice slightly. "I could easily make you fade with a snap of my fingers."

His face turned so red you could put a tomato next to it and not notice a single difference. "YOU HAVE ASKED FOR THIS, PUNY MINOR GOD!" He summoned his Master Bolt and threw it at me. If I had been a normal god, I would be reforming in Tartarus. But being the Creator of the Universe and Everything, well, my job has its perks.

I lifted both arms up, stopping the Bolt halfway to its intended target. I then started shaping its electric power into a stick figure, a trident, and a skull. Then for the grand finale I shaped it into a chart listing the number of children the Big Three had. Hades' and Poseidon's only had three or four but Zeus's… let's just say the chart was only big because of him.

I glanced toward my sides, noticing the CHB Gods were still petrified and Apollo and Hermes were laughing their asses off. "And YOU are calling me a minor god?" I said chuckling.

Zeus paled considerably when he heard this, making children of Hades look like a tanning model. "T-then who are you?"

I feigned pouting. "Zeusy, don't tell me you don't recognize your grandpappy?!"

Athena of course ignored what was happening and spent the entire time trying to figure out who I was. "Don't tell me… you're Erebus?"

"Wrong answer bish, they're a generation below me."

Athena looked shocked, but inside my head I was even more shocked. They still haven't recognized me."

"Hold on, you're Order?" she murmured, the light draining from her eyes.

"BY GODS YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" I yelled, having finally lost my temper. "I'M THE FUCKING CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE! I AM CHAOS!" The Olympians all gulped and paled and then bowed down to me, saying, "Lord Chaos, accept our apologies." I almost started laughing when I heard the Camp Gods murmuring, "Please don't kill me, they're the idiots."

"I was thinking of staying, but your idiocracy cut my visit short," I spat. "I know you are trying to avoid the Final Prophecy. But you can't. It will only prolong the time until the fall of Olympus. However as I am merciful, I will send help to you. As your punishment, they will only come after Camp Half Blood is destroyed," I finished as I heard several campers gasp and started pouring out questions.

"What do you mean?"

"Destroyed? How?"

"There is no way you're Lord Chaos, he'd help us defeat the Romans!"

"Help? What help?"

"SILENCE!" I boomed, shaking the walls of the Throne Room and scaring a few gods out of their wits. "Be quiet and I'll answer your questions. Then I'll leave, since the stench of idiots dilutes my powers." Some of the gods looked offended but I ignored them and continued. "The help will be in the form of some forces under my command, led by three of my adopted children. WHEN I will send this help is not to be changed under no circumstances. Good bye." I finished then flashed out of the Throne Room.

**Thalia P.O.V.**

I looked around in shock only to notice that everyone was doing the same.

One of us apparently came to our senses and shouted.

"FUCK!"

**Lol I am so good with endings. If you can point out my references you get an imaginary visit from Pedo Bear! Meanwhile I'm gonna go drink some milk in a bag since apparently that's what Canadians do. Really.**

**And because of my tight schedule, I'll probably have the next chapter up by Friday or something.**

**And here are two more songs you should listen to.**

_**Hey Jude I'll Be There**_**- The Beatles, Jackson Five, Green Day, Avril Lavgine (it's a really good remix and the beat will be noticed by any Thalia fans)**

_**Bailando**_**- Enrique Iglesias and like 4 other Spanish artists (listen to it if you haven't heard it it's got awesome rhythm)**


	5. Tiberius Contritio

**Chapter 5: Tiberius Contritio**

**This is my favorite chapter out of all of them so far, so it better be the same for you! Also, I'm a bit disappointed with the response to this story. So after this chapter, I'll need 7 reviews so I can post the next one. I know it sounds greedy, but I need to know your feedback so I can enhance the story. And I'll also respond to them in the next chapter if I feel like it. In fact I'm starting now.**

_**To the Guest who called my story cliché: **_**No dip shit Sherlock, I know that it's cliché. I addressed it in one of my earlier chapters. I keep telling you all there's going to be a major plot twist later in the story, but no you don't give jack shit.**

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan, the Killzone Series, Attack on Titan, 07 Ghost, the US Military, Obama, Apple, Windows, the Roman Empire and all that good shit.**

_**Last Time on **_-Φ- _**Downfall's Rising…**_

_I looked around in shock only to notice that everyone was doing the same._

_One of us apparently came to our senses and shouted._

"_FUCK!"_

_**Chapter 5: Tiberius Contritio**_

**Percy P.O.V.**

I did it. I finished the Trials. The final trial, the swords, was my hardest one. Yet with inspiration from Seren, I pulled through and according to Connor, I am probably the best swordsman in the Corps. Now I can only wait as Angelic High Command goes over my statistics. Meanwhile, Seren and Connor were cleaning out their angel wings. You might think having wings is cool, but imagine the amount of crap that gets stuck in them. I'm just glad I have wings but can't use them. If I could, I'd probably wouldn't be able to fly since I'd have a dead body or something stuck to them.

"Connor, how much longer will they take?" I asked, being the impatient, dyslexic, ADHD kid I was.

He glanced at his watch. "Eh, give them about 30 seconds more to bitch about the command hierarchy and they'll be here."

Speak of the devil, 30 seconds later they did come. Each of the five commanders in the army had an emotionless face. I was worried. Did I fail?

Chaos flashed in, wearing all of his Corps dress uniform in its glory. "Perseus, it's time for the actual official induction into the Corps. Head back to your –"

"Woah woah woah, ACTUAL induction? I thought that the one five years ago was the induction!" I burst out.

"Perseus, watch your tone," he said sternly. "Just because I am your adopted father does not mean you yell at me. You must have discipline."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry not sorry," I muttered softly. "But the induction?"

"The one that happened five years ago was the induction into the Angels in general. The induction in a few hours is for the military arm," he replied. "Now go to your room and prepare. You'll find a dress uniform there along with some other things. And don't forget, after the induction you must address me as Lord Chaos or sir. I know I am your adopted father but for the sake of formalities, you must. In fact, start right now. Okay?"

I sighed. As if it wasn't awkward enough calling him dad in front of everyone. "Yes, dad." He raised an eyebrow. "Yes… sir," I gritted out. This will take time to get used to. He dismissed me and I headed back to my room. Connor and Seren tagged along with me, seeing as we were all best friends. "So guys, what do the dress uniforms look like? I've only had the generic crap training uniform for the past few years."

"Oh no, the dress uniform IS the training uniform," Seren said smiling. "Awkward boots, tiny jacket, ugly white pants, you name it." I immediately fell on the ground sighing "Goddammit," I mumbled as they laughed and picked me up.

"Ignore Seren, Perce, she's kidding. It depends on your rank," Connor said giggling. "If you are under an officer rank, you don't get one. You get your normal combat uniform. But if you are an officer or higher, it's simply badass. Red beret with the logo of Chaos, midnight black trousers and dress coat, gold buttons, gods it's amazing…" He started drooling. Gods damn it, the kid keeps getting horny off weird stuff like cheese and weapons or stuff.

"CONNOR! STOP GETTING ORGASMIC OVER CLOTHES!" Seren and I screamed. He started chuckling. "Whatever ya say bitches!"

We kept walking down a hallway inside Angelic High Command until we reached my room. Several times I had to pull apart Seren and Connor as they argued like an old couple and almost kicked each other's face in. "Stopping acting like an old couple guys, we're here!" I burst. At the old couple reference, they both blushed and looked away from each other at a now particularly interesting spot on the stone floor. It's no big secret they have a crush on each other, but they're not doing anything about it. In fact if I even got close to talking about it, they'd shoot my head off. I pulled out the key to my room and opened the door. What I saw inside my room shocked everyone but left me confused.

**Thalia P.O.V.**

The moment that idiot screamed 'FUCK!' in the Throne Room, we fell into Chaos. The Gods were arguing, Campers and Camper Gods alike were crying, screaming, and the like. And it got even worse when three bloodied campers burst through the Throne Room doors. Annabeth ran up to one of them as they stood in the doorway, panting and trying to catch their breath. "What happened?!" she screeched. "Romans," he responded, "Romans have… they've entered Camp Half-Blood. They're heading to the Empire State Building right now!" he finished as he collapsed, the light gone from his eyes.

"Dionysus" I yelled, "search through his memories! We need more information!" He flashed from his throne to the now dead body of the camper. He kneeled and placed his hand on the camper's forehead and muttered an incantation. His hand glowed with a purple light. After a few seconds, he yelped. "No… it can't be!" he cried out. The Gods and the campers started murmuring to each other as to what could have caused the wine god to be afraid. He turned to each of us.

"It's Apocalypse," he said quietly. "He's leading the attack by the Romans. He's… leaving no survivors."

Athena had a shocked look on her face. "So that means…"

"Those campers were the very last ones we may ever see besides the ones present," Artemis finished, mumbling. "Dionysus, please tell me that my hunters…"

"They're dead, Artemis, I'm terribly sorry. Each and every one of them. The Romans are leaving absolutely no survivors." Artemis paused for a few moments as she sobbed loudly, mourning the death of her beloved hunters. I began to tear up. Each and every one of my beloved sisters, gone. A few of the other campers also began to cry, for while they were brutal against men, they still had a few friends inside the camp.

Suddenly, a feminine voice screamed out. Everyone turned in surprise and saw Hestia, goddess of the hearth, lying on the ground. Hades jumped off his throne to her, saying, "Sister! What happened?" Even from a distance, we could all see that her fiery eyes had lost their spark, replaced by dull, brown ones.

"Hades, my brother," she loudly whispered, "it's gone." Suddenly, her immortal body began flickering. Poseidon and Zeus screamed, "NO!" while the other gods either began tearing up or were murmuring an incantation of farewell. I was confused as to what was happening, and the other campers had the same confused look as me as we looked on. But the look was wiped off our faces as we all began shivering as the temperature dropped massively, with frost forming on my spiky hair. I looked for Hestia's hearth, hoping to run towards it in the hope for warmth. But I was confused. The hearth was still there, but not a single trace of flames remained. Then I heard a scream of, "Archangel!" come from her. I turned just in time to see her body flicker a few times and disappear. I looked towards the Gods for explanation, but they were either mourning, crying, or just staring into space. Then everything clicked. Hestia fading, the temperature lowering, the flames of the hearth disappearing, it all made sense now. All hope was lost. Hestia was the tender of the flames, the keeper of hope. Now that she was gone, hope was released.

"From Pandora's box, hope shall be taken," a voice said loudly. I turned to the voice and realized Annabeth had said a line from the Final Prophecy.

"What the hell are you talking about, owl eyes?" Clarisse shouted.

"What I'm to say to you, dumb animal, is that a line from the Final Prophecy has been fulfilled. There is no hope for Olympus anymore." Annabeth retorted.

Snickering from Travis and Connor and agitated shouts of "Hey!" from Ares and Clarisse were interrupted when I heard a massive explosion outside the Throne Room, shaking the building to its foundations. Another explosion occurred, blowing in the doors to the Throne Room. Campers were blown backwards, chunks of the roof collapsed, and several of the Gods moaned. I sat on the floor, coughing from dust and dazed at what had just happened. The explosion temporarily deafened me, but I could still hear the voices and shouts of other people. I could easily tell they weren't Greek, and my brain struggled for a few seconds to figure it out. _Gods damn it, the Romans are here already?_

**Reyna P.O.V.**

Apocalypsis has been a great asset to our war against the Greeks. Battle after battle we have won thanks to his assistance. And now we have reached a point we thought we would never reach – the Olympic Throne Room, where according to our spies and prisoners the last of the Greek demigods were holding out. We would win against them, but it will obviously be a hard fight since they are immortal. But we have fought against the Gods in their Greek forms after they abandoned us, and yet we still won. With Apocalypsis on our side, we can usher in a new Roman era. However I still have my doubts. I was forced to kill endless amounts of people I was friendly with at Camp Half-Blood. I will forever regret killing them, but I must do what must be done. We must achieve victory.

I ordered our ballistae to fire and as a result the doors were opened to the throne room. Okay not opened, more like destroyed. Frank, the only demigod of the Seven to stay loyal to Rome besides Hazel, ordered the Legion to formation and we marched into the Throne Room, screaming "Fulminata" at the top of our lungs. I could see Greek citizens of Olympus watching us in fear from the shadows. But after today, they will not hide in fear. They will be dead like the rest of the Greeks.

As we marched in, I could see the effect that only a few ballista shots had on one of the greatest buildings in the world. Sections of the roof caved, several campers had their legs crushed by debris while a few others clumsily tried to give a fight. They were easily put down by my troops and locked in Imperial Gold chains. And while this was all happening the Gods just sat in their thrones, watching it all happen.

I heard a scream and saw one of my Roman soldiers clutching his right forearm, blood spewing out of his wound. I saw a familiar blond nearby holding a knife. Then another blond appeared, holding a highly recognizable Imperial Gold sword. Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace. I began seething in anger. They _dare_ attack one of my soldiers when it is obvious they will lose?

"So, Annabeth Chase. Good to see you again," I mocked. "Although maybe if certain events hadn't happened then it would be on **much** lighter terms."

"Reyna you bitch," she spat. "It's all about Percy. I know you loved him and wanted him for yourself. But he's MINE!" finishing so forcefully that a few of my Romans stepped back a little.

"But after what you did to him? I don't think he's anyone's after that," I said grinning evilly. Hopefully that would have the effect I intended to happen. I was right.

She screamed at me, tears running down her face, and charged at me with her dagger. I whipped out my gladius and blocked her attack. We both battled like tornados, stabbing, thrusting, blocking, dodging, and sidestepping each other. We gained few hits on each other, me on her stomach and her on my cheek. After what seemed like an eternity, I found an opening in her weakening defense and stabbed as hard as I could. I managed to cut deeply into her right arm, forcing her to switch weapon hands. I then knew I had an advantage, since she was now forced to fight with her weak side.

As we battled longer, I felt a presence behind me. I shoved as hard as I could to knock Annabeth down and twirled around to see Jason Grace about to stab me with his gladius. I raised my own gladius to block but I heard the familiar _twangs_ of a bow. Jason was thrown back towards a nearby wall and I saw that an arrow was lodged in each of his hands and in the wall and that he was screaming in pain. I could only guess it was Frank, as no one had skill with a bow like him. I turned back to Annabeth who was getting up and continued our battle.

I was obviously beating her despite her immortality. My relentless Roman style of fighting had pushed her to a defensive stance, tiring her greatly. I feinted a stab to my left and I quickly sidestepped and disarmed her. Now she was weaponless. In an act of desperation, the bitch tried to jump at me but a quick dodge left her on the ground, helpless. I pointed my sword at her throat.

"Yield?" I asked, grinning evilly.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Reyna dodged my desperate attack and now I was on the ground, weaponless and helpless. Grinning evilly, she asked, "Yield?" I just sat there on the ground, shocked at the turnout of events. I noticed a cocoa-skinned girl walking slowly behind Reyna. Hazel Levesque. She was part of the six demigods out of the Seven who stayed on the Greek side. She stopped walking when she was next to Reyna and I sent her a look for help. But she just sneered at me.

"You really think I was on your side all along, Annie-beth?" she snided. "Besides Apocalypse or Apocalypsis, whichever name you use, I was one of the main reasons why half of the Greek demigod teams were lost."

I was shocked but I quickly got over it to ask, "So, YOU were the spy all along?!"

"Uh, duh!" she laughed. "Do you really think I would leave my precious Frank?" she said as she walked over to Frank who put his arms around her waist.

"It's just too bad Mr. Grace over there wouldn't stay loyal," Frank sighed. "But after Percy died and you looked to him for consolement, well let's just say the two of you have been _very naughty_ demigods."

What the – ? How did they… My thoughts were interrupted by Poseidon, who the entire time so far had just been sitting in his throne. "Annabeth? Is… Is this true?" he asked with a shocked look on his face. I thought about lying, but it would only throw me under the bus even more.

"Um, I guess," I mumbled back.

A few moments passed before Poseidon and Thalia exploded in a fit of rage. "YOU BITCH!" they screamed. Poseidon summoned his trident while Thalia whipped out her bow before getting knocked out by a legionnaire.

"I HAD FORGIVEN YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO PERCY, ANNABETH!" Poseidon bellowed. "BUT NOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IS UNFORGIVEABLE! YOU FOOLED EVERYONE!" Each syllable he uttered stung me like drakon blood. I quickly glanced around and saw that the surviving campers were glaring holes into my forehead. Jason, who was stilled pinned by his hands to the wall, glanced at me and looked down at the floor.

I felt a set of Imperial Gold handcuffs snapped onto my wrists and I was forcefully dragged to the group of captured campers. Reyna looked into the sky, now visible from inside the shattered Throne Room. She turned to the Romans. "Legionnaires, form up! Apocalypsis is coming in the next few seconds!" As she finished a bright, red light shimmered in the middle of the room.

**Percy P.O.V.**

As my eyes laid themselves on the dress uniform, I realized they were different than the ones described by Seren and Connor. I looked at their expressions and I could easily tell they were trying to hide looks of shock. The uniform laying on my bed was exactly like theirs: onyx-colored long shirt and shoulder cape, gold embroidered designs, a logo of Chaos on my right shoulder, and a peaked cap just like my best friends's. Wait, so I'm the same rank as them?

"Well, uh, congrats Perce!" Seren chided. "You made it to the same rank as us!"

"Oh really?" I asked surprised. "What rank?"

I realized something was up when they hesitated before answering. "You're a, you're a Colonel now, Perseus!" Connor replied uneasily.

He slapped me on the back. _Hard._ "Now you get to listen to Chaos grovel all the time," he said while doing his famous chuckle. "And hurry up and change, the Induction is soon." He tapped Seren on the soldier and they exited my room, leaving me alone with my new uniform and thoughts. As I slipped each article of clothing, memories flashed through my mind that led up to this point.

_Getting a bloody nose when I first fired a gun._

_Protecting Connor when he was injured on a training invasion on another planet._

_The time when I almost hit Chaos with a rocket launcher._

_Getting inducted by Chaos into his Chaotic Guardian Angels._

_Walking through the passageway._

_Waking up next to Chaos._

_Getting hit by the Big Three's symbol of power._

_Betrayal._

I finished changing but I stood there in front of my bed for several minutes, the scenes of my betrayal going through my head. My eyes began welling up with tears and I clenched my fists. I thought they cared for me. I thought they loved me. But they didn't.

_Revenge._

_Revenge._

_REVENGE!_

It was then that I swore once again that I would bring vengeance against them. But I will have to wait. I am not yet ready.

"PERCY! HURRY UP!" My thoughts were interrupted by Connor shouting through my door. I grabbed my estoc forged out of Angelic Platinum and blessed by Chaos himself and let it fall into my scabbard. I walked out of my room, tears in my eyes. I hoped they wouldn't notice but Connor being the nosy one did.

"Perce? You okay?" he asked.

Wiping my eyes, "Yeah. Come on let's go." I walked through the hallway with Seren and Connor following close behind. Chaos said that the induction would be held on the parade ground but didn't tell me where it was. Yet I felt an internal GPS telling which turn to take and what door to open. _It must be my powers beginning to kick in_, I thought.

After a few minutes of navigating the spacious headquarters I final arrived at the parade grounds. I could already see several battalions of the 10,000-angel strong Angelic Corps beginning to form up. Two generals on the Angelic High Command came up to guide us behind the massive stage the Corps were in front of. There I saw my adopted father, Chaos, waiting for us.

"Well, Perseus, the time has come," he said proudly. "You have no idea how proud I am."

I beamed. "Thank you, sir."

Seren, Connor, Chaos, and I chitchatted a little until one of the generals came behind the stage to inform Chaos that it was time. As we went up the stairs, Chaos told me to wait behind the curtain, since my appearance would only make the soldiers confused. I sat on the steps, listening to Chaos' speech.

"My fellow Angels!" he boomed.

"You have gather here today to witness the Induction of your new comrade." Chaos paused as quiet murmuring occurred throughout the sea of soldiers.

"I know many of you have heard rumors, and some of them are true. This new comrade of yours is my son, Prince of Chaos and heir to my domain of creation." He paused once more as loud shouts of confusion ran rampant through the ranks of grey-clad soldiers.

"This is very new and different to you, I understand. But if you must understand, I will tell you how he came to be here." What? He's telling my story?

"He was a mortal on one of the greatest planets I created," he started, raising a few gasps that sounded eerily familiar. "But he wasn't just any mortal. He was half-mortal, half-god. He saved the gods of his pantheon TWICE in the span of 25 Chaotic years." He was interrupted by gasps, clapping, and cheers from the Angels.

Continuing on, his tone changed to a much darker one. "Yet despite his heroics, he was betrayed by those he loved. He was sent to a place filled with torture and hell. But thankfully, I managed to save him before it was too late." Boos and hisses sounded out from the ranks, but Chaos continued on.

Revenge.

Revenge.

I MUST BRING REVENGE!

"And now after 5 Chaotic years of training, pun intended, he is now ready to be one of us. I would like to introduce the young man who will be joining you. Perseus Jackson!"

I got the intended message and I walked onto the stage where I could see a sea of grey soldiers cheering and clapping at me. I also noticed a small group of officers that were just gaping at me, but I pushed it to the back of my mind as I walked up to where Seren, Chaos, and Connor were standing. But as quickly as the cheers started, they turned to shouts of rage and confusion. Several armed guards silenced the soldiers but with great difficulty.

An officer with a colonel rank jumped onto the stage before the guards could stop him. As several of them closed in Chaos ordered them to stop. "Let me hear what he has to say first," he commanded.

"Why is this man wearing a uniform of a Tiberius, Lord Chaos?" he asked. A Tiberius? What's that?

"The reason he is wearing a uniform of a Tiberius, Colonel Locke, is that he is the mortal chosen by my father Omega himself," he boomed. "He is destined to play an influential role in the destiny of one of the greatest planets I have ever created." The colonel just stood there shocked, before Chaos ordered the guards to escort him back to his position.

"As I was saying _before_ I was interrupted," Chaos muttered annoyingly, "My Lieutenants and the High Command will now begin the induction process." I kneeled on the ground, bowing slightly forward with my right arm held across my chest, fist clenched, and my left arm held straight behind my back He nodded towards each respective group and they straightened up, extending their bright, white wings.

"Perseus Jackson," began a general, "the High Command has analyzed your statistics and have deemed you worthy of being a Tiberius. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Sir General," I agreed.

Another general stepped up. "Perseus Jackson, the blessings of both Lord Chaos and Lord Omega have been authorized to be brought onto you. Do you accept these blessings?"

"Yes, Sir General."

Connor and Seren both stepped up, their eyes glowing faintly. "Perseus Jackson," they chanted simultaneously, "the requirements of a Tiberius include honor, respect, loyalty, and trustworthiness. You must also promise to put your life in front of your fellow Angels, no matter the cost. Even death. Do you accept this promise?"

"Yes, Comrades," I responded without question. I felt my eyes glow slightly and it faded as quickly as it came.

A third general stepped up. "Perseus Jackson, the Angelic Corps has agreed to be under your command no matter the circumstances. They will loyally follow you to battle no matter the situation, even hopeless ones. The Corps places their entire trust in you that you will protect them and lead them to victory. Do you accept their trust they are placing in you?"

Most people would probably say no to this, as who would want the trust of 10,000 souls weighted on their back. But my fatal flaw is unhindered loyalty. So of course…

"Yes, I will Sir General."

The generals and Seren and Connor then lined up in two parallel lines with Chaos waiting at one end. He pulled out two swords from his sheaths, one space black and the other blood red. The black one seemed to shimmer and I thought I could see swirling stars inside it. The red sword seemed to emanate screams from inside it and the mere presence of it emitted an extremely powerful aura of destruction.

He walked up to me and stood there for a few seconds looking deep into my eyes. The entire parade ground was silent. The tension was so thick you could slice it like butter and lather it all over a piece of sourdough bread. Then he raised both the swords and placed one on both of my shoulders.

"Perseus Jackson," he boomed, "I bring upon you the blessings of myself. This sword, henceforth named _Creation_, is imbued with my blessing. It will be a symbol of your power, it shall always return to you when you lose it. It will give you powers over creation, life, earth, water, healing, telekinesis, languages, and time." He raised the pitch-black sword and slammed it into the ground, creating a massive shockwave. It glowed and faded away from the spot it slammed into and reappeared in my right hand.

He shifted to the blood red sword. "Perseus Jackson," he boomed once more, "I bring upon you the blessings of my father, Omega. This sword, henceforth named _Destruction_, is imbued with his blessings. It will be your second symbol of your power, always returning to you when you lose it. It will give you powers over destruction, death, fire, lightning, blood, the Void, and rifts." He once again repeated the same process as he did with _Creation_ and _Destruction_ appeared in the left hand.

Then he turned to the Corps. "Perseus is also my heir and Prince," he declared, "and despite these powerful blessings they are not powerful enough for great Angel like him. Therefore I will make him Champion of the Void!" Everyone started looking at each other with startled looks, even the generals and Seren and Connor. One of the generals spoke up. "Lord Chaos, I know you mean well, but… this is too much!" he exclaimed. Bad mistake on his part.

Chaos slowly turned to the general whose face was slowly being written over with fear. "Do you DARE question my decision about my OWN adopted SON? I could easily make you die a horrifying death RIGHT NOW, but for the sake my son and this army, I will not because he does not WISH IT!" The general's face was so funny that I would have taken a picture of it and laughed at it later on.

"S-s-sorry milord!" he mumbled before dashing back to where he stood previously.

"As I was saying _before_ I was interrupted a _second_ time," Chaos muttered, "I will make my son, Prince of Chaos, bringer of Life and Death; the Third Tiberius of the Trio, the one who makes it whole; and Fulfiller of Final Destinies a Champion of the Void!" He gestured to Seren and Connor who then raised their hands upon me with Chaos. They murmured a chant that seemed to be in a language so old, that the Primordials would be toddlers compared to it.

**Lord Father Omega, we the Angels of Chaos ask you to make this man, Prince of Night Perseus Jackson, the first Champion of the Void. Let the infinitesimal powers of the Void wash over this young man and imbue him with powers long forgotten by mortals and immortals alike. Let the powers of Chaos, Order, and Apocalypse combine to create the Voidal Powers.**

Chaos stopped but Seren and Connor continued.

**Lord Father Omega, we the two Tiberii of the Trio, Tiberius Animus and Tiberius Absortio, do declare Perseus Jackson, Prince of the Night, to be the Third long-awaited Tiberius. He shall be called Tiberius Contritio, the Tiberius of Destruction. Let our powers combine so that we may become like one, but still separate.**

My brain exploded when I realized Seren and Connor never told me they were a Tiberius, but I guess it's warranted since I never told them about my past. As they finished all of their heads suddenly jerked back and beams of light flew from the sky above into them. A bright, golden beam flew into the mouth of Seren; a pure, white beam flew into the mouth of Connor; and a midnight black beam flew into the mouth of Chaos. Their bodies began glowing brighter and brighter in each of their respective colors. Suddenly the beams of light slowly combined, making a dark, rust-colored beam. With the shocked Angelic Corps and High Command watching, the rust beam blasted me.

**To Be Continued…**

**Whoop! Longest chapter ever! AND DAT CLIFFHANGER THO! To explain the induction, Seren Jaeger is the Tiberius Animus (Judgment), Connor Hunter is the Tiberius Absortio (Victory), and Percy is the Tiberius Contritio (Destruction). Percy WILL be called Archangel as foretold by the Final Prophecy but it's only a pet name for him and used mostly by the Greeks. If anyone looks closely at the names of each Tiberius, you will notice they seem familiar if you've watched Supernatural, Sleepy Hollow, or read the Book of Revelation. Don't forget to review guys, otherwise I won't post the next chapter!**

**And guys, I've started a new fanfiction that's kind of like the cliché "Percy Jackson and the (Insert Pantheon Name Here)", but it's with on that I have never seen someone use before. Read it! Review it! Fave it! Follow it! Rant it! Shoot it!**

**Links for all the Angelic Corps stuff (add google before the slash but drop the "e" and put a period between the "o" and the "l"):**

** /VbPg69 - Flag of the Angelic Corps**

** /VZLzsR - Anthem of the Angelic Corps**

** /WUkYwo - Connor Hunter and Tiberius Rank Uniform (Combat/Dress)**

** /j9TbkX - Seren Jaeger and Angelic Training Uniform**

** /t9IR2I - Dress Uniform for Captain Ranks and Higher (Excludes Tiberius Ranked Soldiers)**

** /e3fjXa - Combat Uniform for Everyone under Colonel Rank (Some ranks have two uniforms as a result)**

**Please Review guys! Type your stuff and hit that Review button in the face!**

**Shwamnation, Comrades!**

**Archangel of Revenge**


	6. Author's Note

**Shoot me, hang me, boil me alive, do anything so I may have your forgiveness. I know I haven't posted in nearly a month, but life got in the way so much. And especially now that I'm on Track and Field at my school, well I have a meet every few days. I'll try my best to have this chapter posted by either Thursday or Friday night. Trust me, I'm really sorry.**

**Shwamnation, Comrades!**

**Archangel of Revenge**


	7. Author's Note 2

**I'm sorry guys. I really am. I've been a bad writer, I know. But a lot has overwhelmed me the past few weeks. Band, sports, life, death, and memories have caught up with me. So, by the orders of the Head Archangel, Downfall's Rising and the Last Jaguar will be on temporary hiatus for at least two weeks. I'm really sorry. I'll try my best to make it up to you guys. Unfollow me if you want in anger. I deserve it. I'm sorry.**

**Until Next Time.  
>Shwamnation, Comrades<strong>

**Archangel of Revenge**


	8. Another Trip Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 6: Another Trip Down Memory Lane**

**Hey guys. Sorry for not being trustworthy with updating. And it's mostly my fault. I work full-time as a procrastinator plus… I've been having massive writer's block. It's my last year in Middle School and it's been crazy. Sports here, social life there, band underneath, and family honor to top it all off. Update time is… I don't know. Two weeks? **

**And for all you Pertemis or Perzoe fans… Sorry but it won't coming for now, maybe by Chapter 8 or 9 at the latest. I have to set up the rest of the story beforehand.**

**Do I really have to the disclaimer? I don't own Rick Riordan therefore this is PJO's story not mine. Wait…**

**_Last Time on_**__-Φ- **_Downfall's Rising…_**

_My brain exploded when I realized Seren and Connor never told me they were a Tiberius, but I guess it's warranted since I never told them about my past. As they finished all of their heads suddenly jerked back and beams of light flew from the sky above into them. A bright, golden beam flew into the mouth of Seren; a pure, white beam flew into the mouth of Connor; and a midnight black beam flew into the mouth of Chaos. Their bodies began glowing brighter and brighter in each of their respective colors. _

_Suddenly the beams of light slowly combined, making a dark, rust-colored beam. With the shocked Angelic Corps and High Command watching, the rust beam blasted me._

_**-Chapter 6: Another Trip Down Memory Lane-**_

**Percy P.O.V.**

When the beam hit me, I was surprised that I wasn't thrown off Reach. But instead of being forced back, I felt immense pain shoot through my body. Getting grazed by Kronos' scythe and taking a dip in the Styx combined would be a cakewalk compared to the pain I was feeling right now.

As I snapped my head back in pain, clenching my teeth, my midnight black wings shot out from my back and caused me even more pain. My arms and legs began glowing the color of rust and I began glowing even more brightly than the beam that hit me.

The beams of light that hit Seren, Connor, and Chaos soon dissipated but the rust beam remained. I could have sworn I started floating in mid-air, as I thought I saw the three of them on the lower edges of my vision gaping at me. But as quick as the beam hit me, I stopped glowing and hit the ground, knocked out cold.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Reyna P.O.V.**

"Legionnaires, form up! Apocalypsis is coming in the next few seconds!" I screamed. As I finished and my legionnaires formed up, a bright, shimmering red light appeared in front of the thrones. A small figure began to form inside it. I smiled. He was here.

The light disappeared and a small, 4'5" child-like figure was standing in its place. It had messy dark brown hair with a pair of fierce red eyes to complement. His extremely pale skin was so pale, not even the smile of that player Apollo could match it. He seemed dazed at first but regained his composure.

A few awkward moments of silence passed before shouts of confusion erupted through the Legion. The Greek gods and demigods we had taken prisoner also began snickering and laughing. Even Jason Grace, who was STILL "crucified" to the wall with arrows began laughing. Of course, I expected this. I had the same reaction when Frank and I first encountered the God. But we learned afterwards that sometimes looks can be deceiving.

The ruckus in the Throne Room went on for a full ten minutes while Apocalypsis and I just smirked at each other. He seemed to get tired of it so I turned to the Legion and screamed, "DI IMMORTALES, SHUT UP IN THE NAME OF PLUTO!" The noise stopped immediately with the exception of Pluto, or Hades as they call him, who scowled at me and grumbled under his breath. Apocalypsis breathed a sigh of relief and turned towards the Greek gods.

"So," he began in a slight Russian accent. "I finally get the meet the 'oh so wonderful' Greek gods!" He paused for a few moments and began walking back and forth parallel to the thrones. "You do realize the reason I am here is all your fault, do you?" he said chuckling. "DO YOU?"

Jupiter must have been having his period, since he began to rage at the child-like god. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU PUNY GOD! IT WAS NEVER OUR FAULT, IT WAS THAT TRAITOR PERSEUS JACKSON!" Wow. Stupid assholes. They killed Percy, killed his liar of a brother, but STILL believed Percy was a traitor?

"Bah, you're all idiots!" Apocalypsis retorted. "Because of your idiocracy, you killed your only chance at winning this war."

Meanwhile, a few of our prisoners were arguing against Jupiter, the Chase girl being the loudest. "PERCY WAS A KIND SOUL WHO WAS ACCIDENTALLY BETRAYED!" she yelled. "But you WERE banged by Jason," muttered a certain Will Solace, drawing snickers from my legionnaires and glares from Jason and Annabeth.

Jupiter, already red from Apocalypsis' comments, turned to her and threatened to send them all to Tartarus but was interrupted by a snort from Apocalypsis. "Do you really think YOU still have the power to send her to Tartarus?" he mocked.

"OF COURSE I DO!" he bellowed. "I AM ZEUS, KING OF THE GODS AND RULER OF THE SKIES! I AM THE STRONGEST OF THEM ALL!"

"That's complete bullshit there, grandson. Praetor Reyna here could easily defeat you. Don't you know that your main source of power is the demigods themselves?" he questioned. Looks of realization dawned upon the Gods and elicited a gasp from Minerva, while the Greek demigods were confused at the mention of "grandson".

"B-but you haven't destroyed Camp Half-Blood yet!" she exclaimed. "We still have power!" She confidently stood up, summoning her armor and dagger. The other gods took notice and did the same, swords, bows, and daggers all pointed at Apocalypsis.

Twelve gods had surrounded him, and what does he do? He laughs of course. The Gods lowered their guard – slightly – and confusion was etched all over their faces. Over his laughs he said, "Oh Lord – hahaha – Chaos! You just sit – bwahahaha – on your damned – HAHA – thrones and watch (cue crying laugh) your children die! But – HEEHEE – because your 'power' is threatened, you – HA – you decide to fight!"

The Gods seemed hurt at this, but the secret God of drama and overreactions just HAD to speak up again. "What you DON'T understand, Apocalypse, is that we are forbidden by the Ancient Laws to –"

"BAH!" Apocalypsis snorted, "You break them every day Zeus, so who are YOU to talk about the Ancient Laws?!" Jupiter opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately. "You're making me bored now, Jupiter," Apocalypsis said sighing. Suddenly he had a huge splitting grin on his face. "However, it's time for the main event to begin!" he boomed in rapidly increasing tone.

"Watch this!" he yelled gleefully. He snapped his fingers, throwing the Gods' weapons out of their hands and binding them to the ground with an unseen force. Amid protests from the Big Three, Apocalypsis began moving his hands around. A massive ball of mist formed in the middle of the Throne Room. With shocked looks from everyone including myself looking upon him, a blurry image began to form in the mist. As it became clearer, it was obvious it was Camp Half-Blood.

He turned to face everyone. "Now, I know many of you doubt my powers, but that's perfectly fine! I just want to show you how WRONG YOU'VE ALL BEEN!" he ended, screaming at the top of his voice. He looked towards me. "Reyna," he asked calmly, "you have the honors. Would you like instant destruction, or would you like fiery, apocalyptic destruction?"

I was confused and I looked at Frank for help. He shrugged and just mouthed, "I have no idea," before I turned back to Apocalypsis. "Uh… I guess I'll take the first one?"

He sighed. "Well SOMEONE here is a party pooper," he muttered. "One order of instant destruction, coming right up." He turned to the Mist image and snapped his fingers. Quicker than you could say "Di Immortales," the entire camp, along with its inhabitants, vanished. Or should I say vaporized? In place of where the camp once stood was a huge, domed, bright light. Although there was no sound since the mist cloud didn't connect to Bluetooth, I could definitely feel a few hundred screams of dying souls emanating from the site of the light. I glanced at everyone else and noticed they could feel it too. Soon the light disappeared and in its place was a 3-mile-wide, perfectly-shaped spherical crater. I widened my eyes in shock. Was it what I thought it was? The same weapon that destroyed the 1945 Roman Expeditionary Force in Japan?

Cries of outrage and sadness erupted from our prisoners. The Gods screamed and struggled to move from their invisible bonds, but their attempts were futile. Their pale faces and old complexions had confirmed what Minerva said. By destroying the Camp, massive amounts of demigods were killed, leaving the Gods with little to no power. Despite the grudges we held against the Greeks, even my Legionnaires were murmuring amongst themselves. Was it really necessary?

"Milord," I stuttered, "w-was that a –"

"No. It was nothing of that mortal sort."

"But then… what was it?!" I demanded.

"The Sword of Damocles. That is all I will say."

As confused as I was, I managed to notice a certain Goddess of Crafts and Weaving had escaped her bonds. Before I could yell, she quickly sprinted towards Apocalypsis, a dagger in her hand. He seemed completely ignorant to this turn of events, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I drew my gladius and threw it as hard as I could at the goddess. I could see struggle in her eyes as she tried to avoid the Imperial Gold sword coming at her. But as hard as she tried, she failed. The lack of her "worshippers" made her weak, and the sword impaled itself between her storm-gray eyes.

Minerva screamed in pain and fell on the ground, faceplanting and sliding for several meters until she came to rest at the feet of Apocalypsis. A trail of golden ichor lay splattered on the ground behind Minerva. Cries of outrage and fear from the Greeks were directed towards me. Apocalypsis, however, just smiled at me for a job well done. Was it? I suppose. He simply chuckled when she lifted her head, sword still in between her eyes, and tried to grab Apocalypsis with her hand. The child-like form of the god countered by roughly shoving his size-5 foot down upon her head, making her scream once more and ichor splatter all over the floor.

Apocalypsis sighed and kneeled on one knee, leaving his foot on her head. "I have lost interest in you, Minerva, or should I say Athena. Your entertainment value is gone. Do you want to know what I do to those whom I've lost interest in?" he questioned. He summoned a sword made out of a metal I couldn't identify. He pointed it downwards towards the goddess's head, and I realized what he was doing.

"This." He slammed the sword into the back of her head. Minerva jerked her head upwards in pain, but Apocalypsis kept pressure with his sword. The Chase girl screamed out in despair, writhing in her Imperial Gold chains. The Legionnaires standing guard over her struggled to keep her in check. The Gods tried to yell, but with their powers draining all they could do was moan. Several of them looked like they were a hundred years old. The other Greek prisoners, knowing they could do nothing, only murmured, some even crying. Ichor began pooling around the goddess's head, staining the shoes of Apocalypsis and making Minerva pale. Despite the current situation, I swore I could hear Pluto murmur something along the lines of, "I need that skin."

To my and everyone's shock, Minerva's battered and ichor-stained form began to flicker. Annabeth screamed out a shout of, "NO!" and struggled to escape her chains. The weakened gods softly cried out to her. The Romans and I sure as hell weren't sure what was going on, but the _Graeci_ sure knew. I looked to see how Apocalypsis was reacting and was a little surprised to see that he looked shocked as well. He removed his foot from Minerva's crushed head and crouched on the ground in front of her, looking at her intently. The body began flickering erratically, with slightly more time between the moments we could see her.

With the last of her apparent strength, she grabbed onto Apocalypsis's arm. He just grinned and brushed it off. Then to my shock, her body disappeared. The God's ichor-stained sword clattered to the ground next to my gladius. Apocalypsis stood up from his crouch and looked at the audience of shocked Romans and crying Greeks.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," he admitted.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," Apocalypse said. WHAT?!

Through muffled sobs, I shot back with, "What the Hades do you mean?! You're so supposed to be a great God or something! How could you not know that would kill my mo –"

He turned to me, his child-like body starting to blaze with a strange purple fire. "That's it!" he seethed. "I have tried my best to ignore you all, especially YOU, you little bitch!" I cringed in fear, a futile attempt to make him feel guilty. "I am sick and tired of all of you thinking you can do whatever in the FUCKING BROTHER OF CHAOS'S PRESENCE!" Wait. Brother of _Chaos_?! Does this mean that… Oh my Gods. What have I done? I've killed us all!

"I'm so sorry Lord! Please forgive me!" I half-sobbed and yelled. He snorted at my attempts.

"Bah. Don't even try. I'm going to kill EVERY SINGLE GREEK IN THIS ROOM, STARTING WITH THE GODS!" he roared. I recoiled to the strength of his voice, which shook the walls of the Throne Room. Chunks of the already destroyed ceiling fell onto the ground, some landing on the half-circle of thrones. Despite the dire situation we are in, I can't help but cry out with my heart to the rapidly decaying architecture of the Throne Room. Amazing columns, arches, and sculptures – all gone. I can't even bear the thought of what was happening outside. Visions of chunks of Olympus falling onto New York filled my head. A piece of Artemis' temple crushing the Empire State Building. A statue of Zeus impaling Grand Central Station. The throne of Poseidon pulverizing an apartment… Wait. No. Not just anyone's apartment. Sally Jackson's apartment. _Gods, does she even know?_

Faint screams filled my thoughts. I was sure I knew what they were, but thoughts and memories overwhelmed the noise. _Percy… I'm so sorry for what I've done. I know it's way too late, but if you can listen to me still somehow, I'm sorry. _

My apologetic rant that no one else could hear was interrupted by a looming shadow over me. Apocalypse. And he was holding an ichor-stained sword.

He smiled. As I sat on the ground in chains, I let go of my fear. I knew it was the end. I quickly glanced around, wanting my last sight on Earth to be of my friends. But where I saw friends, they saw me as someone who needed to die. They were all glaring at me, boring holes through my head and into Tartarus with their stares. And Piper was just… broken. I had stolen her "boyfriend", and she didn't know. I ruined her life.

Apocalypse raised his sword. I was ready.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Seren Jaeger P.O.V.**

_Ok, Tiberius Process Checklist!_

_Speech, check._

_Introduction, check._

_Symbols of power, check._

_Weird beams of light, what the hell… check._

_Floating into the air after getting blasted by beams?_

_HELL NO!_

After Percy fell on the ground after floating, the parade grounds literally exploded into chaos. I'm not trying to be punny, really. Ok I'll stop now. But I'm serious. The moment he fell on the ground, the entire Angelic Corps fell into Chaos, both literally and figuratively. Did I mention Reach was made out of Chaos' essence? No? Well that's for another day.

As soon as the thud of his body hitting the ground reached our ears, Connor, Chaos, and I rushed towards him. Well, we tried to rush. Hordes of Angelic Soldiers swarmed the parade stage as soon as he began to fall. Not even our strongest Security Officer could stop them. Shouts of confusion, outrage, and pure anger reverberated throughout the parade grounds.

The Security Team regrouped and formed a protective cordon around Perce. Even Colonel Locke, who protested his initiation, helped form the cordon. Thank Chaos for the Situational Awareness Training that is mandatory in the Corps. Otherwise the Security Officers would still be wondering what was going on.

We managed to get past the swarms of Angels and into the cordon. We immediately surrounded Percy. I grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. My hand went up to his wrist to check his pulse. Nothing.

"Connor!" I screamed over the loud ruckus. "We have no pulse!" He nodded, signifying he heard me and put his fingers up to his earpiece. Even though we were shouting, I could barely hear him as he contacted whomever on his piece.

"… Doc!..We… Emer…Doctor V'lal, get the Medbay ready. Tiberius Jackson has no pulse. Yes Doc, THAT Jackson. NOW!" Connor screamed into his piece.

A touch on my shoulder startled me. At first I thought the security cordon had failed, but one quick turn showed it was Lord Chaos.

"How is Perseus doing, Seren?" he questioned.

"Not too well, Sir! No pulse!" I yelled back in response.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "Hold on tight, I'm teleporting to Medbay!" I grabbed on to his arms while holding on to Percy. Chaos grabbed a surprised Connor and began murmuring an incantation. Suddenly, time around us started to slow significantly, eventually grinding to a halt. Our surroundings became more blurred and blurred as time passed by. But WAS time passing by?

The blurred picture actually began _melting_ away to darkness. I felt a chill rise up in my heart and I recognized what it was: **fear**. I've been with Lord Chaos for hundreds of Chaotic Years, but I've never actually seen the full extent of his powers. The fact he really could stop time and somehow "melt" our surroundings scared me greatly. It made me grateful that I was on the good side of the fight. The fight… ugh we still have to tell Perce about the Final Prophecy that appeared on Earth. He'll be so overwhelmed that I almost feel bad. But we have other things to focus on.

Our surroundings melted away completely, seemingly leaving us drifting in space. But as quick as it melted, I could vaguely spot a new setting appearing around us. It was as if a fish tank was being filled with water. The mostly white hues of our new setting had me determine we were in the Medbay, just as Chaos said we would be in.

After Chaos knows how long of being in the Matrix or whatever, my feet touched solid ground. I was thankful, but then I looked at Perce. His skin was _completely_ white. I noticed Doc Felix, who had a shocked look on his face. But all it took for him was one look at Percy and he changed from shocked to his "game mode".

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Doctor V'lal Thempkai P.O.V**

"Come on, come on now," I muttered. I was delicately extracting an instrument from Perseus' ear. One wrong move, and he would be deaf.

But of course, I'm Doctor V'lal Thempkai, the Surgeon General of the Guardian Angels and the _de facto_ number one medical resident in the entire universe. I easily pulled out the instrument from his ear with a small _pop_ and laid it on the table.

I had put everything away and finished a final vitals check when Lord Chaos walked into the Medbay.

I saluted. "Lord Chaos." He saluted back.

"At ease, Doc." I lowered my arms.

"What brings you here, Lord Chaos?" I asked.

"I came by to see how Percy is doing. When I brought him in earlier, he was white as a sheet."

"Well, it looks like Perseus is quite stable now," I said. "Normally I would prescribe a week's rest, but considering he's a Tiberius…" I paused, attempting to make some kind of dramatic effect. And it worked. Lord Chaos leaned in closer, his eyes bulging ever so slightly.

"Come on now, Doctor, WHAT?!" he bellowed in expectation.

I grinned and chuckled. "I'm just pulling your chain, Chaos. He's cleared to go on full operational status. In fact, my prescription is to go on an operation, actually."

A face of confusion surfaced on Lord Chaos's face. "What do you mean?"

"I checked both his physical vitals and spiritual vitals. Physical vitals are fine, blood pressure is 127/83, pretty normal due to stress, hmmm… no broken bones, ah oh and –."

"Enough with the crap, Doctor Thempkai!" Chaos boomed from impatience. I was so startled I fell backwards onto the cold Chaotic steel floor. My glasses and datapad fell from my grip and skittered onto the floor.

The orderlies who just happened to be close by had varied reactions. Some gasped, some stopped and stared, while others just looked and shook their heads slowly. Chaos, on the other hand, looked he immediately regretted what he just did.

"I—I—I'm sorry, V'lal," he murmured, grabbing my shaking hand and pulling me up. I picked up my glasses and datapad and brushed off some dust on my uniform. "It's just that, Perseus is my adopted son. And as his father, I am very worried about him."

His adopted son? My eyes widened. "Oh, I am very sorry, Lord Chaos. If I had known, perhaps I would have been more direct."

"No," he replied. "I should have been less worried. Perseus is one tough son of a bitch, even without his powers."

"Don't worry, Chaos," I assured him. "I'll probably forget this even happened at all, considering I still have the riot patients to treat."

"Oh yes, I forgot!" he exclaimed. "I'll wrap up this business quickly. So, what is this about prescribing him to go on a mission?"

"Ah, yes. When I checked his spiritual vitals, I noticed his soul was like no other I have ever examined before. He is a born fighter, Chaos. Even though he is still unconscious right now, he is itching for a fight right now. Although I have detected an anomaly. And it is NOT pretty." I admitted.

"As in…?" he quizzed.

"His soul yearns for revenge Chaos. Wherever world or universe he is from, he holds a massive grudge against the people there who hurt him. This anomaly is very small as of now, but in the future it may blanket his soul with revenge and nearly every single one of his actions will be a step towards revenge. Be careful, Chaos."

"Understood Doctor," he responded. He clapped his hand on my back. "Keep up the good work. You're a great asset to the Corps. Especially since we're going on Operational Alert Status One soon."

"OvERTASk One?!" I exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes. We have massive situation to defuse. And goodbye, Doctor Thempkai. See you around," he responded. He saluted me and I did the same. Then he left Medbay.

OvERTASk One, huh? I'll be checking the system if we have any room for more orderlies.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Tiberius Connor Hunter P.O.V.**

As much as I wanted to see Perce in Medbay, Chaos locked me inside the AHC Joint Chiefs of Staff War Room. He told me he'd see me later, but when was later going to be? Chaos isn't exactly known for being on time with appointments, but he can arrive on time to the battlefield with reinforcements down to the nanosecond.

The only company I have in this damned place are the Chiefs of Staff and their aides and secretaries, all of whom have avoided me. They're all scared of me because of my past. Damn, it's hard repressing those memories.

"…_remember child, we…"_

Fuck. My mind blocks aren't working dammit! The memories, they're just too scarring.

It's been three hours since I was left in the Office. I've been passing the time by doing crap. The fact that there are 164 sections of Chaotic Steel on the floor in the War Room is probably not going to leave my mind. Or that there are 1,496 individual threads on each padded chair surrounding the War Table. Or that there are five splotches of sperm on the floor that I need to clean up.

Watching porn is pretty much the only thing I can do that keeps me calm. And the thing I do while watching porn keeps me from killing myself. People see as a freak for that, but hey, what can I do? It's my fatal flaw.

No… Fatal Flaw… Son of… and… Shit!

_Flashback, 85 Chaotic Years (17) ago…_

_FLASH!_

"_Ugh… where am I?"_

_I looked around, and all I saw was darkness. Darkness and two lights like fire. They were in front of me. One of the lights was a dark red, the core inside of it a dark purple. The light came out of it like fire burning, coming off in waves._

_The other light was a pure silver, its core light a blinding white. The light came off it like a ball of electricity, pulsating slowly yet rapidly._

_How do I know what these words mean?_

"_Who… what are you?"_

_The red light spoke first. "I am Eve."_

_Then the silver light spoke. "I am Adam."_

"_We created you, child" they spoke in tandem._

"_But, how do I know these things?"_

"_We are the souls of two powerful beings, child. The first beings created by Lord Father Omega. Beings that have witnessed everything since the beginning of time," said Adam. _

"_And you are the child of these beings. You are our child, son," continued Eve._

"_I… I have par-ents?" I asked, sounding _parents_ out syllable by syllable._

"_Yes, child. But we will not be here for long, child," Eve said with apparent sadness._

_What? I find my parents, my family, and now they're leaving?_

"_What do you mean, mom and dad?"_

"_Son, what you see here are the remnants of the two powerful beings. We are simply their soul fragments. But without a body to reside in, our soul fragments will eventually decay to a point where we will fade. And that time has come for us, son," Adam responded with some guilt._

"_But what will I do?!" I exclaimed. _

"_Do not worry, child," Adam responded. "Once we fade, the amount of power released should transport you to a safe place. But we don't know where."_

_At least they care for me. The knowledge they've given me also includes stories about abusive parents._

"_Look at yourself, son," Eve said. Suddenly a spot of the void in front me shimmered. When the shimmering stopped, a reflective surface was in front of me. Then I noticed my apparent body._

_I was a small child, maybe around 3' 8"? My skin was pale yet very slightly tanned. Messy silver hair covered my head. A pair of cerulean-colored eyes complemented my hair. A small nose and medium-sized mouth covered the rest of my mouth. And I was not naked, thank… Omega? A tightly-fitting red shirt covered my upper body while a pair of black pants covered my lower extremities._

_Suddenly my parents spoke again. "Son, we are close to fading. We will try to put you somewhere safe, but our powers are waning," they said in tandem. Their soul fragment lights began to get smaller and dim. "And remember, my child," Eve called out, "we love you." Suddenly, their soul fragments began to dissipate severely. As each second passed, the lights became dimmer and dimmer._

_I began to tear up. I've only known my parents for a few minutes, but I already love them. _

"_NO! MOM, DAD, DON'T GO!" I screamed out._

_The lights were dying out so quickly they seemed only like stains in the night of this void._

_A voice called out, too raspy and quiet to know who said it. "Sorry, son. But at least we know you love us."_

_Then the lights disappeared._

_The souls of Adam and Eve, my parents, were gone. For eternity. _

"_NO!" I screamed. There was no response, only my scream echoing throughout._

_Tears welled up in my eyes. I was alone in this emptiness with no one to help._

_I began to sob. I sobbed for my faded parents. I sobbed for my loneliness. I sobbed for myself. I covered my eyes, hoping to prevent nonexistent people from seeing me cry._

_Bu through my hands, I saw light. My hands dropped from my face there in front of me was a massive wall of white light. And it was coming towards me._

_I tried desperately to get away from it. But my flailing didn't move me an inch. The wall of light got ever closer. _

_I realized I couldn't do anything, so I did the only I thing I could do. I closed my eyes just as the light overcame me._

_End Flashback_

**Tiberius Connor Hunter, P.O.V.**

"…nor. Co…or!" What the… What's that voice?

"CONNOR!"

I woke up with a start. I quick glimpse around me showed that Chaos and half the aides in the Office were surrounded around me, with looks of fear on their faces. Seren was a few meters away, crying hard in the corner of the room. Percy, who's apparently out of Medbay now, was comforting her.

"Tiberius Hunter, are you okay?" asked one of the aides.

"Ugh… yeah, I guess. Why? What happened? I asked groggily.

Chaos, with a concerned look on his face, answered. "Connor, when I walked into the Office a few minutes ago, I saw you slumped in your chair and sweating profusely. You were unconscious for a full twenty minutes, according to General Mtarrkurr's aide."

"I… I was?" I asked confusedly. "The only thing that I remember is that my repressed…" Several looks of realization dawned on my and several other's faces.

Chaos sighed. "You have to work harder to repress them, Connor. A Tiberius is supposed to be strong." I thought he would continue berating me for a poor performance, but strangely he didn't. He looked around the room, apparently checking to make sure there wasn't anyone around to hear.

He turned back towards me. "Connor," he said, "we have an OvERTASk One Priority operation."

What?! "Lord Chaos, you can't be serious!" I whispered in my loudest voice possible without anyone hearing. "The last time we were on OvERTASk One, the _CGANS Spirit of Fire_ practically split in half, and that was during the beginning!"

Chaos had a look of sadness on his face. "I'm sorry Connor. But this mission is crucial. We're going to Percy's homeworld."

_**To Be Continued…**_

~! #$%^&*()_+

**That ends the long-awaited Chapter 6, comrades! Please review! If you forgot, here's a reminder: 7 reviews = New Chapter.**

**I hope at least ONE person understood the reference at the end. **

**Read a new story I have up entitled **_**The Last Jaguar**_**! It's about a Spanish Percy!**

**Shwamnation, Comrades!**

**Archangel of Revenge.**


End file.
